


Agent of Chaos Versus Eyeliner Man!

by phoenixjustice



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Lost
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after TDK, during Lost with the flashes.</p><p>It was all rather strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent of Chaos Versus Eyeliner Man!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It was all rather strange.

The night had started off like usual; with the sun having set, Bruce was all too eager to get out of the confines of his suit and daytime persona, and put on the cowl and cape, ready to explore Gotham and mete out some justice.

He felt a rush of adrenaline as he soared through the skies of his city. It was under the cloak of night and in cape and cowl that he felt true freedom. This was what he was made for. He landed on the ground with his boots making a soft thump.

The first group of two-bit criminals had been more than easy to stop, as had the second, and the third, and even the fourth, all fights ending rather quick, and a bit boring. If he was to be honest with himself, he was anticipating fighting one person in particular.

But finally the time came that he had unconsciously been waiting for. He was heading through a side-alley toward where he had left the new Tumbler. After the implosion of the other one, he had had Lucius build him up another one, upgraded with a few extra things that he himself had installed. He was starting to ease up on things that Lucius had to do and was doing them himself; not that he didn't appreciate the help the older man gave, but he also wanted to become more self-sufficient.

He was extremely intelligent in his own right, and the time would come when he would be working alone.

As he approaches his vehicle, he notices a lanky body leaning against it. Propped up lazily against the tumbler was a figure clothed in a mismatch of purple and green and some blue, multi-colored socks peeked out from above the tops of brown shoes. A gloved hand twirls around a small knife, the sound of soft laughter easily visible to his ears.

"Mmm...heya Batsy--"

He reaches over, grabbing onto the lapels of the man's purple coat.

"Shut up, Joker."

"Somebody's in a mood."said Joker, smacking his lips. He looks Batman up and down, running his tongue over his lips. His voice softens. "Batsy--"

He slams the criminal hard against the Tumbler, taking his mouth instantly.

A sudden white light causes them both to squint their eyes shut as it engulfs the area. The caped man lets go of the clown prince as soon as the light dies down, pulling his mouth a little reluctantly from the man's. He opens his eues blinking rapidly as they adjust to the sudden change of dark night to blinding sun. He glances briefly at the clown prince of crime, who too looked confused.

Sounds from around them cause them both to whip their heads around. They were in what looked like a beach, near a jungle, with a few tents and other things here and there. They were also surrounded by men and women with guns.

"Keep your hands up where we can see them."said an older bald man.

"Who invited Freakshow and It?"said a blond man.

"That's enough James," said a blonde haired woman. The blond man merely smirks in response. A bearded man, an asian man and another woman also accompanied the other people.

"I'm not putting my hands up, grandpa," said Joker snidely. "So you can just forget about i--"

Another flash starts to come on them again.

"Oh not again," huffed the blond haired man.

The area flashes white, before quickly dying down again. The billionaire looks around. Another glance showed they were in the jungle again, in a more open area. More tents around them and more people as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Batman mutters. This was unlike anything he had ever dealt with, and he had been through a lot already as the dark knight.

"Don't look at me; I ain't got a fuckin' clue, Bats."

Joker starts to take a few steps forward, when a man takes notice of them. He was tall, black haired and had an air of something different about him.

"Who are you?"demanded the man. "And what are you doing here?"

"Are you in league with those other men in the jungle? The older man and the other ones?"asked Batman.

"Older--do you mean Locke?" The man said, walking up to the pair, focusing mostly on Batman.

"I--"

"You look kind of familiar..." Muttered Joker, appearing to fiddle with something in his coat pockets.

"Wait...are you wearing eyeliner?"

"Makeup is my scene."said Joker, glaring at the man.

The man ignores him, grabbing onto the arm of a startled Batman.

"My word...I must say--it's nice to see such a fit man on the Island, especially one who wears a uniform," said the man, fluttering his eyeliner clad eyes, licking his lips.

"Now I know where I know you from..."grumbled Joker.

"Why don't you step into my tent with me? Alone?"said the man.

"Okay, that's it--"

Joker pulls two knifes out of his pockets and stalks over to the man, but before he could do anything another flash of light appears.

Batman and Joker look around to see that they are in Gotham again.

Joker turns to Batman.

"I am so killing the Mayor--"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

I hope that you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
